


New York

by bracari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, M/M, New York, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: Draco and Harry inexplicably find themselves in New York. Draco is half-tempted to Apparate back. Harry just wants to enjoy the temporary break.





	

  

 

For Harry/Draco Art Fest 2016

Hope you like it (I know I had fun with the backgrounds and clothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my art blog at bracari-iris.tumblr.com


End file.
